Island
by Neko Morie
Summary: 8 teens. 1 shipwreck. 1 island. When the host club boards the Hitachiin's yacht for a week, the boat crashes, leaving them stranded on a deserted island somewhere in the Pacific. AU, based on the book series by Gordon Korman.
1. Chapter 1: Obnoxious Yellow Boat

**A/N: A huge thanks goes to TotalTownie for helping me start this chapter through the PM system. She gave me the dialogue for the beginning of this story, even if I tweaked it a little bit.**

**I apologize for having Haruhi and Honey OOC at points in the story.**

**The plot itself is based off the **_**Island **_**book series by Gordon Corman.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the **_**Island **_**book series or Ouran High School Host Club. Gordon Corman owns the **_**Island**_** books and Bisco Hatori owns the Ouran series.**

_Shipwrecked!:_

_Chapter one:_

_Obnoxious Yellow Boat_

**Tuesday, July 8, 7:30 pm**

Haruhi Fujioka was twitching her eye and looking at the obnoxious yellow yacht that the Hitachiin's family owned.

_How did I get roped into this? _She thought.

Tamaki Souh looked green.

"Isn't this fun, Tama-chan? Smile, smile!" Honey said, from atop Mori's shoulders.

"Um, Honey-sempai, I think that's the last thing on his mind." Haruhi said.

"Are you getting-" Hikaru Hitachiin started.

"Up here or not?" Kaoru Hitachiin finished.

Kyouya Ootori, Mori Morinozuka, Honey Haninozuka and the Hitachiin twins were already on the obnoxious yellow yacht.

Haruhi had to pull the blonde Souh boy up the ladder to the boat.

"We don't have to pay for the gas, do we?" Kyouya asked, looking to his little book.

"Nah, the tank is full, and it should last us a couple hours, then we can just use the yacht gas card if we need anymore." The older Hitachiin replied.

"Hey, where's Renge?" Tamaki asked when he recovered from the shock of being on a boat.

Suddenly a powerful motor kicked on.

"She has one on here too?" Haruhi asked in disbelief.

Renge appeared when the motor stopped. "I'm right here! And I have these everywhere!"

"Let's get this boat party started!" Hikaru said then Kaoru knocked on the Captain's window and the boat gave a lurch. You could hear a "Sorry!" in the background.

Haruhi rolled back onto Tamaki, who then rolled back and hit the wall.

"Ah, sorry Tamaki-sempai!" Haruhi said, getting up quickly.

"No, it's fine." He replied, wincing.

"Is your back all right?" She asked him.

"Its fine, it just hurts a lot." He said, giving her a forced smile.

She held out her hand for him to grab onto so he could pull himself up. He took it and they both blushed a tomato red.

"Hey, lovebirds, you going to party? We have drinks!" Kaoru said.

"Don't give any to the captain!" Renge cried.

Everybody laughed at the clearly already drunk brunette's joke.

"Let's not get too drunk." Haruhi warned and started climbing the stairs, Tamaki following soon after.

"Okay, Mom!"

"Shuddup and give me a beer, will you?"

"Sure." Haruhi was given one by a twin. She opened it and took a sip.

"Thanks go to my parents for leaving us a stocked alcohol room!" The twins said simultaneously.

Everyone cheered.

**Same day, 2 hours later**

Everyone was drunk, besides the captain and the rest of the crew.

"Let's play I never!" Honey suggested. "Who's starting?"

"I will!" Renge cried. "I never have kissed a girl."

Haruhi and Tamaki drank.

"I'm next!" Kaoru said. "I've never been to Disney World in the States."

No one drank; probably because none of them knew English.

"Lame." Hikaru stated. "I never liked Haruhi as a girlfriend."

Tamaki was the only one to drink.

"That's surprising, Hikaru." Haruhi said.

"Really? How so?" He asked her, everyone else's heads turning to look at them like they were at a tennis match.

"You are _always _trying to get me away from Tamaki-sempai."

"Why do you call him Sempai in the first place?" He asked pointedly.

Haruhi ignored his question. "I never liked Hello Kitty."

Renge and Honey drank for the first time that game.

Kyouya was next. "I never cared for my siblings."

Kaoru and Hikaru drank, as well as Honey.

"My turn! My turn! I never have been blackmailed." Honey cried.

Haruhi drank, three times.

"The twins, fancy tuna, the vase…" She listed. "Who's next?"

Mori decided to go. "I never have seen into Kyouya's black book."

Kyouya, Tamaki, and Haruhi drank.

"You've seen into my book, guys?"

"Yeah." Haruhi and Tamaki chorused.

Kyouya looked skeptical.

"You left it alone for like, five whole minutes. I was bored so I took a peek. Then I called Tamaki over to look."

"You have some really messed up stuff in there." Tamaki stated.

"Okay, I'm kinda grossed out now, just by thinking about it." Renge said, taking a big swig of beer.

They all yelled.

"Oh! Game's over. Rules are the game ends when one person is either grossed out or too drunk." Haruhi stated. "Let's play spin the bottle!"

And so they played spin the bottle.

**Like it? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Hangovers

**A/N: I'd like to thank princessakiza1090, McflyGoonieFaxFan, kitty13492, TotalTownie, and SakuraHarunoGurl for reviewing my story! I promise you will see the Spin the Bottle chapter soon. I already have the whole chapter written down in my notebook.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or the **_**Island **_**book series.**

Shipwrecked:

Chapter two:

Hangovers

**The Next Day, Wednesday, July 9****th****, 8:36 AM**

_Everyone _had a hangover, in more ways than one.

Kyouya was sober enough the night before to put some Gatorade, aspirin, and vitamins in everyone's rooms.

When Haruhi opened her eyes, she noticed her hand was on a bare stomach. When she looked over, she noticed it was a _built_ stomach. She looked to the face and it was Tamaki.

She screamed, waking Tamaki up.

_Ohmikami. I slept in the same room with Tamaki-sempai. I _slept _in the same bed with _Tamaki_. What did we do last night?_

She looked back at him to see that he was freaking out too.

"You have pants on, right, Sempai?" She looked down at herself to make sure she did too.

Tamaki nodded.

"Oh thank Kami!"

Her head was pounding. She looked over to the night stand to see a bottle of green Gatorade and some aspirin and vitamins.

Haruhi sat up and took the vitamins then she placed the pills in her mouth and took a sip of Gatorade.

Tamaki did the same.

"Why-Why were we sleeping in the same bed?" Haruhi asked.

"I don't know. We were both fully clothed, but…" He trailed off.

"There are enough rooms for all of us to sleep separately… but, why was I in here? I remember going to my room and falling asleep, but I don't remember anything after that." She said.

"The same goes for me. Do you think it was you sleepwalking?"

"Me? Sleepwalking? I don't sleepwalk."

"You were intoxicated."

"True. Let's get out of this room."

Everyone was in the kitchen getting breakfast when Haruhi and Tamaki walked in.

"Was everyone in their own rooms this morning? I know Hikaru and Kaoru sleep in the same room, but what about everyone else?" Haruhi asked the group.

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh nothing." Tamaki sang.

Everyone ate breakfast then just dispersed. They mostly hung around the boat the rest of the day, getting over their hangovers.

**Wednesday, July 9****th****, 10 PM**

Everyone was in their own rooms when the obnoxious yellow boat gave a lurch.

Haruhi was doing her summer homework; Tamaki was working on new ways to entertain the Club customers; Kyouya was going over ways to make more money for the Club; the twins were practicing bits to do in front of the girls; Honey was hugging Usa-chan; Mori was starting to nod off in his bed as he was reading a book; and Renge was thinking of places to put her platforms.

Everyone experienced the lurch.

It woke Mori up, who then rushed over to Honey's room.

Tamaki rushed to Haruhi's room to check on her.

And Kyouya checked on Renge.

The twins rushed together to see what was going on with the captain and the ship.

**Like it? Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: All a Blur

**Disclaimer: I do not make profit off of this story. I wish I did though.**

_Shipwreck:_

_Chapter three:_

_All a Blur_

**Friday, July 11, around noon-ish**

It was a blur. Everything was a blur of fire, gas leaks, and death. Or, at least, what the two teens believed to be death.

Said teens were floating on a piece of the crashed boat, somewhere in the ocean. Which one, they didn't know.

The two teens were holding on to each other's hands, in a last effort to stay together.

Yes, true, there was death, but not anyone that was cared much about by the two teens. They were just happy to be alive, even have been floating out in the middle of the ocean for a day and a half.

Yes, true, one of the teens was ginger. And he was dead inside by now, having felt a great heart break by losing his one true love.

And no, the other teen was not ginger. The other teen was blonde. And this teen was also heart broken, but not as much as the ginger. This teen was also grieving, but he was smart enough to know that he needed to keep himself and the other teen alive, but he just didn't know how.

Then the blonde teen felt sand. "Sand? SAND! KAORU! This is _sand_!"

"Oi, shut up, will you?" Then the ginger felt the sand too. "There's a chance." And this teen wasn't so dead inside anymore. He kept on saying, "there's a chance".

* * *

><p>Somewhere else in the same sea, three other teens are stranded.<p>

One is heart-broken at her loss. She is thinking she's going to die, with these two host club members, of all people.

Another is fretting about his glasses and his little black book. He knows how to keep them all alive.

The last is worried, about his family, his cousins, and the host club. He knows how to defend them.

She speaks. "We're going to die. We're so dead."

"Stop speaking like that, Haruhi. I will keep us alive." The second one spoke. "Did you guys keep anything we could use as a bowl or something?"

The last one handed him something. It was a yellow rain hat.

* * *

><p>Another teen is lying down on a beach when she hears yelling.<p>

"SAND! KAORU! This is sand!" It's all she hears before she gets up to find the voices. Eventually she does.

"K-Kaoru? T-Tamaki? We're alive!" She embraces the two teens. "My god. The other members! They might still be alive! Kyouya, and Haruhi, an-and Mori. Hikaru an-and Honey!"

**A/N: So short. Just don't kill me. I really just wanted to get this out. **

**And I'm intentionally not telling you about Hikaru and Honey, just so you know.**


	4. Chapter 1point5: Spin The Bottle

**A/N: Is it bad that I've been so obsessed with Doctor Who that I've completely diminished what little social life that I have?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or the **_**Island**_** book series, even if I am venturing away from the original plot of the series. **

Shipwreck: Bonus Chapter

The Spin-the-Bottle game

**Tuesday, July 8****th****, 9:47 PM**

Tamaki went first. It landed on Kyouya.

"I have to kiss him?" The raven-haired boy asked.

Everyone but Tamaki nodded.

"Fine." He huffed and leaned to the blushing half-French blonde.

The kiss lasted a second then Kyouya spun, the bottle pointing at the eldest Hitachiin twin, Hikaru, who had Kaoru in his lap.

Hikaru opted to pass and the twins both spun.

It landed on Haruhi. "Oh _come_ on!" She exclaimed.

Hikaru took Haruhi's lips in his while Kaoru started sucking on her neck. Haruhi tensed.

She broke away from both Hitachiin twins and spun the bottle.

Tamaki was red with anger, even though Haruhi's spin landed on him.

"They wouldn't let me get away from them!" She explained, shuddering, "You saw the way they were working together!"

He leaned into her, giving her a reassuring kiss on the lips.

Reassured, Tamaki spun the green bottle. He gave Renge a peck on the cheek, then Renge's spin landed on Kyouya.

Renge attacked Kyouya's lips, making the kiss turn into what could be classified as a make-out session. Kyouya roughly pushed Renge off of him from the horizontal position they had unknowingly ended up in, letting the game continue.

Kaoru was hesitant to kiss the raven-haired boy when the green bottle stopped its spin at Kaoru.

Hikaru, with Kaoru on his lap, giving him the upper hand, pushed the younger Hitachiin off his lap and onto Kyouya.

He landed on the boy with glasses, their lips crushing each others'.

Kaoru spun, the bottle landing on Haruhi. Blushing, he kissed her on the cheek.

Haruhi's second spin landed on Honey. She kissed him on the cheek.

Honey spun, it landing on Renge, whose spin landed on Mori. Honey kissed Renge on the cheek, then Renge kissed Mori full on the lips.

Mori spun, the bottle landing on Renge. They kissed again, this kiss lasting longer than the first.

Renge spun once again, on Kyouya, once again. The kiss could once again be considered a make-out session. Kyouya broke the kiss so the game could continue. "We'll finish this later in your room, yeah?" Renge asked.

Kyouya spun next, landing on Haruhi. He kissed her quickly before breaking away.

When Haruhi spun, the bottle landed on Renge. Renge squealed and tackled the girl. She started kissing Haruhi, while having Haruhi trying to push the apparent bisexual girl off of her. Tamaki saw this, stood up, walked over to the two girls and pulled Renge off of Haruhi.

"I think we're done with this game for tonight." Tamaki stated firmly.

They all left to find their rooms, stumbling as they went. The twins were the last to leave, as they were attempting to clean up the empty cups, left over from all the drinking games they played.


	5. An Update

SO. It's been a while, hasn't it, nerds? I blame Homestuck, and Doctor Who, and Sherlock, and Supernatural, and Les Miserables, and Homestuck, and my mind phasing out of anime for a while there.

Sorry - this chapter's only an update. I've got a whole summer ahead of me, and I do plan to eventually at least finish this story, if not the rest of the series.

Just as well, my writing style's changed severely - most of my time is divided between a few different roleplaying blogs, which, if you're not a RPer, will definitely start to change your style up a lot.

With love,

~NekoMorie


	6. Chapter 4: But What About Hikaru?

**A/N: Last installment of this story! There's another 'book' on the way though. Well, probably. You guys know what I'm like: very, very rarely updating.**

**Disclaimer: I'd be pretty damn rich if I made profit off of Ouran or the Island series. But I don't. **

_Shipwreck!_

_Chapter four:_

_But what about Hikaru?_

The facts are these: there is currently a dehydrated redhead floating on a plank, but barely.

He's managed to stay alive, living on the hope that he'll see his soul mate again. But barely.

Because a large part of his brain is trying to tell him that his twin is dead, that he's the only survivor of the crash.

Even when he's somehow floated to land, it's not enough. It's a coral bed, but there's trees in the distance.

There might be some kind of edible substance there, if he can get the energy to actually move, instead of twitch.

The twitching comes from three things: his massive sunburn, his dehydration, and his lack of sleep. One can't sleep when they're hanging onto a plank for dear life, after all.

It's been three days. The water that he can see is all saltwater, which he knows will just be worse on the dehydration. He's not real sure how he knows that, but it's something he knows.

Hikaru twitches his hand. He thinks he can feel another hand in his, pulling him out of the water and up the shore, but the same part of his brain is telling him that he's just having hallucinations, because after 72 hours without sleep, you'll start to hallucinate things.

When he feels lips ghost over his own, soft hands caressing his face, he knows for sure that it's not real. If he could cry, he would.

He just wants his brother back, and he wants to be home, in his massive, comfortable bed, his hands wrapped around said brother, an annoying little sister trying to wake them up because it's christmas morning.

Dear god, he's so fucking screwed, he thinks, and then there's a hand in his again, and a familiar mop of orange hovering over him, and a smile stretches across his face, and he breathes out, "Kaoru -" before he passes out.


	7. Chapter 1: The Island With No Name

**a/n: i haven't updated this since may. it's really bad, but sorry not sorry. also with the disclaimer and such i'm too lazy to write it but you guys get the gist.  
>also i'm pretty sure i planned for there to be a romance between the twins and haruhitamaki but as they're actually literally in a life or death situation, that's most likely not going to happen. however! i am in the middle of writing a mermaid au for hikao with a friend, if youre interested!**

_Survival_

_Chapter one:_

_The Island With No Name_

"Hikaru, Hikaru, Hikaruhikaruhikaru!" The name was a chant on Kaoru's lips, manic. But - he's happy. He's damn ecstatic. Hikaru's alive, and information alone is giving him hope of finding everyone else. If only he could get Tamaki to help him carry his older brother. "Tamaki - please."

Tamaki, oblivious as ever and just chatting with Renge, looks back at Kaoru. He moves immediately to help, tossing one of Hikaru's arms over his shoulders, one hand holding him up under his knees, the other under his back. They move to catch up with Renge, who's worrying her bottom lip. "We need to build a shelter, his sunburn is really bad."

Kaoru nods. "He needs water, too. His lips are really dry." He crouches down in front of his brother, eyes closed, foreheads resting together. "Hikaru, please stay alive. Please-"

They set to work on building shelter.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, a small blonde is trying not to cut his feet on a coral bed. He's looks for any signs of life, with not much luck. Little does he know, if he were to walk around the treeline a ways, he'd find his friends. Instead, he's walking towards the tree line, for shade, and food, and maybe some water that isn't salt.<p>

A few feet into the trees, he notices how dense it is compared to the beach, and he's barely able to see, but are those bananas? Tiny bananas, maybe, but it's still food.


End file.
